Blackmail
by TheDrunkenWerewolf
Summary: Story for thebrownwerewolf. Lucius threatens to tell the whole school about Remus' lycanthropy… unless he complies to his wishes of course. Warnings – graphic yaoi and abusive sex/rape. Young Lucius x young Remus with implied SiriusxRemus.
1. Chapter 1

Pour vous mon loup-garou, parce que c'est Lupercalia. Appréciez mon ami!

You know my rules, review thy requests please. I did some UkeRemus just for you~

* * *

**Blackmail**

It was late during the day, and there was nobody else around. They were in the bathroom, the door, of course, having been locked behind them. Remus felt his bare exposed body slam against the cold wall. His first thoughts not being about the cold, but about what was going to happen next.

"Ugh, no. Lucius... don't do this..."

"Now now little wolf, you want me to keep quiet about your condition don't you?" Lucius teased, mockingly. Remus just whimpered in response, not really wanting this to be happening, but he knows that he has no choice. Lucius smirked wildly. "Hmm, I thought so."

He then disrobed, taking great pleasure in watching Remus squirm. When he did so he made absolutely sure that his belt clattered onto the cool stone floor, making it painfully obvious to Lupin that at this point he was indeed naked. The next thing Remus felt was his hot breath on his neck, and that sinister voice echoing into his ear. As Lucius body pressed against his back, and his filthy hands roamed onto his chest. "Because you're mine now… little wolf whore."

Remus clenched his teeth. God, how this man always made his skin crawl. He wasn't just disgusted at himself for doing this, but also at just how much power Lucius had over him. It made him sick. Absolutely sick to his stomach that he had to do things like this with him, things of a sexual nature, with a man he so despised with every single fiber of his being. Things that werewolves shouldn't do. He gasped as hips pressured his lower back against the wall, a dirty hand finding its way in between his legs, grasping the shaft of his manhood and squeezing, but not gently. Not gently at all. But painfully.

"Ahh, n-no… Lucius, please don't…"

"What?" he chuckled, really getting off on Lupin's pleas to stop. "I thought you liked this sort of thing. Don't you do it all the time with Sirius?"

He squeezed again, more harshly than before, running his hand right up to the tip of Lupins penis to make him become erect. Or rather, to force him to against his will.

"No! Lucius, please!"

"Beg for help all you want. Nobody will hear you scream, not even your dear little Sirius."

Oh god how he wanted for Sirius to be here right now. How he wanted so much for it to be Sirius instead of this creepy pervert. He wanted Sirius here, Sirius would be more loving, more gentle with him. But alas, that was never meant to be. He was stuck now, trapped. Trapped alone in a bathroom with Malfoy. His worst nightmare, in more ways than one. Malfoy had only found out about his lycanthropy by an accident, and now he was threatening to tell everybody if Remus didn't comply with his every demand and bend to his every whim. And fill his sexual need.

Remus whimpered again as he was shoved further into the cold wall, chills being sent up his very spine.

He entered him without warning, prompting Remus to scream in agony as Lucius tore his unprepared body apart. Cold, icy sweat trickling, no, pouring down his skin as it burned with Lucius very touch. Sickening him right to his stomach.

"What's the matter bitch, you act like this is your first time…"

Remus whimpered again and shuddered in repulsion. He did not want this, he did not want this to be happening at all. How much he hated Fenrir Greyback right now for causing his condition right now. he was the reason that all f this torture was happening to his already weakened body because of the lunar cycle.

Remus wanted to cry, he was in that much pain, but he wouldn't give Malfoy the satisfaction. Inside himself he vowed that no matter what Lucius did to him, that he would not break down and cry.

"Well, it's been a while, so the pain might _feel_ like your first."

Remus swallowed, his body in fight or flight mode, but knowingly stuck there. Sweat pouring from him and dripping down his naked body, only able to feel pain. He screamed in agony as Lucius continued to pound into him, simply nable to block out the filthy feeling of his skin crawling and the thoughts of being violated against his wishes. but most of all, he felt utterly disgusted that this was happening at all. And much more disgusted with himself that he was allowing this to happen

Remus could feel his length grow stiff. "Oh god, why is this happening?" he groaned in displeasure and embarrassment, unknowingly voicing his thoughts aloud for Lucius to hear. And for him to laugh at.

"Hahaha! That's because I'll tell if you don't! Because you're allowing this to happen, aren't you?"

He was. In all truth, Remus Lupin really was letting this happen. Because nobody else could ever know his secret, and this was the only way to keep it silent from the rest of the school. No matter how filthy and degraded it made him feel, he had to let this happen to keep Lucius satisfied – to keep him quiet.

He felt awkward, his body was responding to the touches but his mind knew they were disgusting and wanted them to stop. Lucius hand still gripped firmly onto his length as he pounded into him, sending wave upon wave of agony through him. Lucius enjoying every second of his obvious pain and misery, and his begs and pleas for it to be over.

Remus could see the precome trickling out from his now engorged penis as Lucius penetrated deeper into him, wanting and praying for this to be over. He struggled so much to try and take his mind away from the situation, but he just couldn't, the pain just tore through him and kept bringing him back to reality again. How he wanted to pass out just so that he didn't have to feel anything any more. He whimpered, yelped and screamed as Lucius took him harshly. Shame and disgust filling his aching and pain filled body as he became aroused against his wishes. Lupin gasping and whimpering as he came on Lucius hand, feeling his disgusting fluid fill his body cavity, shuddering at the very thought of it being in him. Lucius smirking at the sight of the profuse amount of blood leaving Remus as he fucked him. Letting Remus slump against the wall as he pulled out of him.

Remus then slid to the floor, utterly exhausted and disgusted with himself, and Lucius. His breath trembling and wracking his freshly broken body. He growled silently, snarling quietly inside at all of the pain and torment. At all of the suffering he had endured here as he watched Malfoy re-dress himself.

"I hate you, Lucius."

"Well, that's too bad, because I've developed a liking for you." he smiled wickedly, his eyes portraying that same sinister darkness from before. Remus staring hatefully up at him as he stood over him, gloating almost as he looked down his nose at the werewolf, much like he always has. Because to Remus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy was just another sadistic bastard.

And Lucius, giving one of his best faux smiles before he left, turned on his heels and walked away. Waving his hand back at Remus lazily as he lay there curled up, bleeding and violated on the floor. Laughing to himself as he walked slowly out of the blood covered bathroom.

"Until next month Lupin!"

And then Lupin cried. Only when Lucius Malfoy was far out of sight and mind, did he cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis continuer cette histoire pour le loup-garou brun. Parce que elle voudrais plus de Remus.

Because TBW needs some Remus goodness and I could not come up with any new ideas. Pour vous mon amie xx

Everyone else – I don't know where this will go or when it might be updated next. But it appears as these will be appearing in a monthly fashion. So just bear with me kay? Also, please forgive me for any OOC'ness. I do not usually write HP stuff, as some of my regulars can tell.

* * *

**Nothing**

He lay there for what seemed to be hours, but in reality it was only for about thirty minutes. He panted heavily and waited for the tears to dry up before dragging his now severely aching body up to its feet. He really wasn't built for this. His body wasn't made to withstand this kind of punishment, surely even Lucius knew that. But Lucius was a very cruel, and a very sadistic man. As Remus had already discovered, already having been blackmailed into doing Malfoy's bidding; Remus allowing his body to be used by him whenever Lucius so desired it. Or else suffer the humiliation of being named and shamed as a werewolf and kicked out of the school and sent away from his friends. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't bring even more shame onto the Lupin family by being discovered. As if simply being a werewolf wasn't disgraceful enough as it is without everybody in the whole school knowing what he was.

He stumbled to his feet, walking over to the mirror hanging above the sink. God, he looked a mess. Tear stains were on his cheeks and his face looked pale and gaunt. Dark circles were underneath both of his eyes because he hadn't slept properly for days now. And this abuse from Lucius certainly wasn't helping the lunar symptoms either. In fact it was just making them worse.

He looked at himself, at his body in the mirror. He felt so filthy and dirty. So used. He just looked a complete mess. He didn't make a single noise when he stepped over to his clothes that were lying in a pile on the floor on the other side of the room. He had tried to run away from Lucius earlier, only to be slammed up against the wall and fucked against his will. Being made to scream and be in such a tremendous amount of pain that he couldn't bear it. He quietly pulled on his clothes and mentally told himself not to think about. Pushing all of the previous events to the back of his mind as he dressed and put his shoes back on again, only now realising just how cold he was. He took one last look at himself in the mirror and straightened up his hair and uniform to make it appear that he was the normal old regular Remus. The Remus that wasn't hurting or suffering. The Remus that always smiled and laughed with the others. The fake Remus. He took a deep breath and shrugged his shoulders, putting on the best false smile he could muster as he left, getting ready to make his way down to the great hall for dinner.

-----------

"Hey Moony! Where ya been?" James asked as a rather late Remus Lupin casually strolled over to the table and plonked himself down onto the seat next to Sirius, directly opposite James.

"Oh nowhere. I just took a nap and overslept, that's all."

"Oh well that's alright then." James replied, taking a rather disgusted look at Wormtail who was currently stuffing his face with corn like the scavenger that he was.

"You haven't missed much, just Wormtail stuffing his face." He said, referring to Wormtail, who seemed quite confused and thought he had missed something when he gathered that James was talking about him.

"Huh, what? Me?"

"No, nothing wormtail. Just go back to your corn cob." Sirius told him, just waving him off like he were a fly buzzing aound him before noticing Lupin's saddened expression.

"Remus, what's wrong?"

Remus looked up, quickly. Not really looking at Sirius properly when he replied to him. And not really wanting to either after what he'd already been through.

"Oh, it's nothing Padfoot. I'm fine."

"But you don't look fine." He stated, bluntly. He always had been concerned about Remus and his health, for he knew what time of the month this was, having glanced at the lunar calendar earlier. "Is something going on? Are you sick?"

"No, I'm not sick. Nothing's going on Sirius; I told you I'm fine."

Sirius glared seriously at him, because really Remus did not look well at all. Remus only growled back at him,

"Don't you look at me like that!"

Sirius sighed, quite confused at his friends sudden change in mood. He really only wanted to look out for him, they were friends right?

"Remus what the hell? Look, I'mm just worried about you that's all. You look really ill."

And that was when Remus just snapped at him, and started screaming and yelling at him. Because what he was saying to him really made Lucius' statements about them right, even though in reality there was nothing going on between them.

"Nothing is going on Sirius! I already told you I am fine! Stop asking me!"

"Remus, I –"

"Oh, fuck off Sirius!" he screamed at him, not really knowing or caring about the scene he was causing as he stormed out, or even thinking about the rumours that would fly around now. Simply because he was just too wound up and angry to even care. All he wanted was for people to stop worrying about him. He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, even if he was being abused.

James just sat there and watched him leave, along with the other three marauders who were sitting there shocked and gob smacked at Lupin's sudden outburst. He sighed deeply before turning to Sirius again.

"I guess you better go after him."


	3. Chapter 3

(Plus de moi practiquer ma francais)

Je suis ecrire cette histoire pour le loup garou brun, mais… des autre personnes commentaire aussi?! Mah~ Je suis tres hereux!

Pour vous mon amie! Je sais tu aimes beaucoup de Remus. Il y a un chaptire tout le moin maintenant. Bon lecture! Je suis desole c'est tardi. Et merci beaucoup pour l'aider moi avec le caractere de Remus. C'est difficile pour moi parce que c'est un nouveau charactere pour moi.

Tout le monde aussi – le commentaires est un option. Et il y a aussi un update tout le mois. Si tu voudrais plus, alert moi s'il vous plait.

Edit - TBW I like personally giving you the links over msn when I write each chapter, its more personal that way. Its like me handing the fic over to you and going "Here is your fic!". To be honest I much prefer it this way. X3

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sorry**

Sirius ran down the hallways after Remus, trying to find him and hopefully figure out why he was so angry and introverted. Because something was clearly wrong with him and if even Sirius could tell then there was something definitely wrong. Because Sirius was one of his best friends, he had known Remus for years now, and as such he knew pretty much everything there was to know about him. Well, with the omission of a couple of things, like the obvious ones.

"Remus!" he yelled after him, trying to push his way through the crowds of people. Muttering to himself as he waded through the masses, trying to determine where his friend had gone off to. "Remus where are you? Remus!"

He had spotted him, after watching him storm out of the great hall and listen to his swearing, running off and turning the corner to get away from the dispersing crowds.

Sirius managed to find him there. He was sitting in an empty corridor and slouching against the wall, he looked like he had been crying. Sirius took a few steps towards him, this strange and dark Remus. This wasn't the Remus he knew and loved, this was a different person. This was a stranger. And Sirius was uncertain as to how he should approach him.

"Re- Remus…"

Remus let out a quiet sob as he covered his face with his hand, tilting his head upwards as he tried to choke back his tears. The tears that made him look weak. He did not react when Sirius quietly stepped over to him and sat down next to him.

"Remus, are you okay?"

"Do I _look_ okay Sirius?"

Sirius let out a long, deep sigh. He knew Remus wasn't okay. And he knew it was a stupid to have asked. But he really wanted to know what was wrong. And what could possibly be going on in Remus Lupin's life to make him break down and become angry like this.

"Remus, tell me what's wrong. If you tell me what's going on then –"

"And why should I tell you?!" Remus growled, snarling at his friend as more tears rolled silently down his face. Sirius was the cause of all of his problems after all, all because of that damn Malfoy.

"Because I am your friend, Remus. And you should be able to trust me."

Remus just sat there, trying to avoid even looking at him. He couldn't tell Sirius. He couldn't tell Sirius anything, if he did then he might betray him, and then it would all go wrong. He would get kicked out of the school and then what would he do? Live on the streets?

"Tell me what's going on Remus!" Sirius demanded, his calm and usually quiet demeanour suddenly vanished, as if apparating into this air. Remus knew he was angry, because they were supposedly friends, and friends were supposed to confide in each other. They were supposed to help one another out of trouble, and Remus was only shutting him out when all Sirius wanted to do was help him. He only wanted to understand the mess Remus was in.

"You've been acting weird all week Lupin, don't tell me there's nothing going on, because there is. For gods' sakes Remus…"

"Sirius…" he whimpered quietly, almost whispering, unable to find any words to say to him.

"You can't keep going on like this Lupin. And if the teachers find out you're having this kind of nervous breakdown it won't do you any good. We're all worried about you Remus, I'm worried about you."

Remus took a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling slowly, his breaths still ragged and shaky.

He didn't know what to do. He could tell Sirius and maybe he could help him, but then again, if he did, then he would just cause more problems for him. And his parents had already done so much for him, and accepted him and his lycanthropy. Even though he felt that he was just being a nuisance to them. And he didn't want to be a burden to Sirius as well. He had finally managed to prove that he was capable of looking after himself since he contracted lycanthropy, and he wasn't going to take any help from anyone. He could deal with things himself; he had already managed to prove that, and he didn't need any help to solve this problem now. There was no need for Sirius or anyone else for that matter to worry over him as if he were a child.

"Look," he said, finally managing to say something back to him. Managing to recompose himself again. "I'm sorry Sirius; I was just having a bad day, that's all. I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. I didn't mean it, I was just… so angry…" he sighed again before continuing, making sure that what he said would be a good enough excuse for his outburst earlier.

"Malfoy said some things earlier, about you and me, and it just pissed me off so much. I'm sorry Padfoot, I didn't mean to yell at you."

Sirius smiled at him.

"That's okay Moony, everybody has those days. I'm just glad you're alright."

Remus looked up at his friend and smiled. It was a weary smile, but till it was a smile nonetheless. Sirius was sat next to him, with his arm resting on his knees that were hunched up to his chest. He knew that Remus didn't like to upset people, and he knew that it would have taken a lot to make him angry enough to swear, so he decided to ignore his little episode.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Lets go back." Sirius said, getting up and dusting himself off, then holding out a hand to help Remus up. Remus just shook his head.

"No thanks Sirius, I don't need any help." He said, quite boldly, but without being harsh, because Remus Lupin was not known for ever being harsh. Prompting Sirius to retract his hand as Remus got up and then started walking back to the great hall again with Sirius, back to where the other marauders were waiting for them. Talking between themselves as they began walking, with Remus having starting the conversation.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah Remus."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologising you idiot. I've already forgiven you."


End file.
